


Mended → Otayuri

by cherriwa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Cutting, Depression, Fanfiction, Heartbreak, Help, Love, M/M, MichEmil, Otabek x Yuri Plisetsky, Romance, Sad, Salami, SeungChit, Suicide, VictUuri, broken pasts, otayuri - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriwa/pseuds/cherriwa
Summary: He thought that no one cared, loved, or fixed him. No one can comfort him. No one would stick by his side. No was to love him for all his scars.He always convinced that he was alone in the dark world.Until he heard these words."Yura, you're not broken and wounded. I'll mend you back."





	

“Look at him. He’s so weird.”

“Haha! Look at his frame! He’s so thin!”

“Is he okay?”

Seventeen-year-old Yuri Plisetsky heard this everyday continually and routinely. He innately covered himself with his jacket hoodie and sighed. The cold Moscow air cooled past him as he made his way to the café he worked part-time at as a waiter. The warm air from the building filled his body and the smell of the freshly baked pastries wafted throughout its walls. 

“Good morning, Plisetsky!” greeted a fellow staff of his, “Here to get breakfast, aren’t you?” Yuri giggled lightly as he looked into the stocks of baked delicacies. “Yeah. Do you have fresh pirozhki?” His colleague laughed. “Yes, we do. I’ll give it, free of charge.”

The Plisetsky’s eyes widened. “Really?” his colleague nodded. “I know your present situation. So, why not give it for free? I might be able to help cut off some of your expenses.” 

Yuri smiled. “T-thank you.” The male smiled. “No problem, Yuri. I hope I can help you always.” Yuri left the café with a smile as he walked to school, the sound of the seagulls squawking and the ringing of the bike bells made the scene of early morning Moscow picturesque. He smiled at the sight and his blood soon ran cold.

He was finally at his destination.

_School._

School—for him at least—was a living hellhole. The cliché popular girls, jocks, and the nobodies all existed in his present high school. He was a part of that 3 percent who were constantly suffering from bullying. Even though he received therapy, it was to no avail along with his anxiety. 

He gulped and passed by the school entrance. A clique of girls glared at him and the males his age just ridiculed his appearance. Yuri breathed in and out, trying to remind himself that this was normal and everything would be okay.

_But he knew that in his soul everything was not okay and normal._

“Hey Plisetsky!” a voice yelled from behind. Yuri froze and looked back. Alexi Varsalliev, his constant tormentor, along with some friends, trailed from behind him with menacing smirks. Yuri tried to run away, but his legs were caught.

“Trying to run away, Yuri?” Alexi grimaced. Yuri thrashed around only to be punched harshly by his captor. Yuri shivered under his glare. “Look Alexi, I don’t want any trouble so just-“

He was cut off by a kick in the leg. “What was that? I’m sorry I thought you were to pay back your debt. If you want you can pay it back in this manner.” 

Yuri’s green eyes widened immensely “No, Alexi! Please don’t!” he screamed. Alexi ignored his plea and kept dragging him. Yuri’s eyes welled up with tears as the hollers of laughter bombarded him. Flashbacks of pain surrounded him.

_“Please! Don’t do this!”_

_“And what? You’re telling us to your dead parents? Or your weak grandfather is going to kill us? You puny weakling!”_

__

Yuri cried softly as they began leaving bruises and marks all over him. Anxiety now attacked him.

_“You’re worthless!”_

_Am I?_

_“You’re a pest! Just leave me be!”_

_I’m not a pest. I just wanted to help you._

_“Die you piece of worthless trash!”_

_Do I?_

_“Kill yourself, Plisetsky. You not someone worthy to be remembered.”_

_I’m not? Am I a piece of trash just to be thrown away?_

Yuri covered his ears to shun the thoughts out. He wanted to be gone. To end the pain he’s suffering from. To be free of the chains he’s bound to.

“Alexi! Stop it!” yelled a voice. Alexi and his gang looked back and scoffed. “Oh, it’s the student council president.”

_Guang-Hong?_

Yuri looked up and saw eighteen-year old Guang-Hong glaring at his bully straight in the eye. Alexi did the same and then sighed after three seconds. 

“Alright, guys. Put down the Plisetsky.” He ordered. His goons did so and left. After they left, Guang-Hong came to Yuri’s aid. “Yuri, are you okay?” Yuri nodded timidly. “M-maybe.” The Chinese teen smiled and helped him up.

“Ah, they left you with some pretty hard blows this time. I’ll take you to the nurse’s office. I’ll let your teacher know that you were in an accident.” Yuri smiled. “Thanks, Guang-Hong.” The aforementioned male smiled. “Glad I could be of help. There aren’t any fractures right?” the blonde shook his head. “None that I know of.”

The two kept chatting until they reached the nurse’s office. Guang-Hong coordinated with the nurse as Yuri was seated on a bed. After Guang-Hong left, Yuri felt warmness and coziness with the nurse—like a mother-like aura surrounded her.

“Plisetsky, right?” she smiled. Yuri nodded hesitantly and the female made Yuri strip his jacket and shirt for any injuries. She gasped at the sight as her cold soft fingers traced his swollen skin. “Yuri, you were beaten?” she asked, obviously surprised. Yuri hummed. “Since I was a child. I didn’t have enough courage to stand up for myself and I didn't want any trouble.” The nurse smiled sadly as she applied some cream over the affected areas and wrapped them in gauze. She also gave the teenager some aspirin to ease the pain.

“Feeling better?” she whispered, tying a part of his hair into a ponytail. Yuri smiled. “I am. Thank you, Nurse Alcina.” Alcina smiled and pat his back gently. “Now you take care, okay?” Yuri nodded as he came out the door with a soft smile. “Hey, Yuri.” a voice chuckled. “You okay there buddy?” Yuri pursed his lips and looked down. “I am, Emil.” Emil Nekola, age eighteen, was a fellow foreigner in Moscow. He originally came from the Czech Republic, but moved to Russia for his studies.

“That’s good to hear. Leo and Guang-Hong were worried sick about your bruises.” He spoke in a normal tone, “They couldn’t even focus on their classes.” Yuri laughed softly. “Really? They must be overreacting. It’s not that bad.” Emil’s expression changed into something more concerned. “Yuri, you can lay off the act with me. We were worried about you, with your bullying and anxiety.”

Yuri’s face altered. “I-I’m sorry, I was trying to be optimistic and tried to get my mind off everything that happened today.” Emil suddenly felt guilty. “H-hey! Sorry, it’s my fault. I shouldn't have brought it up.” Yuri smiled lopsidedly. “No, it’s okay, I’m used to it.”

The bell rung profusely as they both raced down the halls of the school. They entered the first classroom and took their seats.

“All right everyone,” their teacher spoke sternly. “Today we’ll be having projects as pairs. I’ll be choosing who’ll you be paired with for these projects.”

After a moment of silence and arranging, Yuri was paired up with a silent Kazakhstani. 

He stared into his cinnamon eyes hesitantly until he returned his gaze.

“Is everything okay?” Yuri flinched and nodded profusely.

_That’s weird; I haven’t seen this person before._

The teacher explained everything that they needed to know about their project and their deadline was next month.

Yuri kept gazing into his partner, and began thinking about so many questions to ask him. The lesson soon began and the bell shrieked once more and they were scuttling to their other after class schedules. Girls were planning to go to the mall and other recreational places; guys were arranging meetings for their gain. 

Yuri, however, was finding the person who was his partner because as soon as the bell rung, the person gave him a blank stare and stormed off. Yuri broke from his trance and tried to locate him and ask for his name. After an unsuccessful search, he sighed and began walking to the café.

Soon after that, he slid on his uniform. The ambiance was still the same as ever—warm and inviting. He smiled as he put on the nametag and walked out the staff room. 

“Good afternoon, Plisetsky!” a man with black hair smiled. “How’s school?” Yuri sighed exasperatedly. “It was stressful but otherwise okay.” 

“I see. How’s your grandfather? Still battling his diabetes?” he inquired, closing the glass door that kept the pastries. Yuri pursed his lips as he arranged the paper coffee cups. “Yeah. Grandpa’s doing good too. But our finances aren’t—his medical bill just increased this month and I have to work harder.

“I wish I could help, Yuri.” he mused, looking outside the window. “It must be hard living with that kind of lifestyle. Do you need some help?” 

The blonde shook his head. “No thanks, Yuuri. You and Victor need it.” Yuuri’s concerned expression intensified. “No, meet me after work. I’ll give it.”

Yuri hummed and began working. Minutes passed and it was almost closing hours. 

“Excuse me, are you still open?”

Yuri looked up. “Well, we’re-“

He froze silent. There was the person he was searching for today. He wore a leather jacket under a black shirt, denim jeans and some boots. He still looked exactly the same.

“You’re him.”


End file.
